Chronicles of Narnia: Never a Traitor
by bigman77
Summary: Edmund will not betray his siblings or Narnia, how will this change the story? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This Idea has been stirring in my head for awhile now, and so I've decided to just go for it.**

**The beginning of this is taken strait form the book, if you don't feel like reading it then just skip ahead to where my AU story starts**

**P.S. I do not and never will own The Chronicles of Narnia**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It's all right," she repeated, "I've comeback."

"What on earth are you talking about, Lucy?" asked Susan.

"Why? said Lucy in amazement, "haven't you all been wondering where I was?"

"So you've been hiding, have you?" said Peter. "Poor old Lu, hiding and nobody noticed! You'll have to hide longer than that if you want people to start looking for you."

"But I've been away for hours and hours," said Lucy.

The others all stared at one another.

"Batty!" said Edmund, tapping his head. "Quite batty."

"What do you mean, Lu?" asked Peter.

"What I said," answered Lucy. "It was just after breakfast when I went into the wardrobe, and I've been away for hours and hours, and had tea, and all sorts of things have happened."

"Don't be silly, Lucy," said Susan. "We've only just come out of that room a moment ago, and you were there then."

"She's not being silly at all," said Peter, "she's just making up a story for fun, aren't you, Lu? And why shouldn't she?"

"No, Peter, I'm not," she said. "It's - it's a magic wardrobe. There's a wood inside it, and it's snowing, and there's a Faun and a Witch and it's called Narnia; come and see."

The others did not know what to think, but Lucy was so excited that they all went back with her into the room. She rushed ahead of them, flung open the door of the wardrobe and cried, "Now! go in and see for yourselves."

"Why, you goose," said Susan, putting her head inside and pulling the fur coats apart, "it's just an ordinary wardrobe; look! there's the back of it."

Then everyone looked in and pulled the coats apart; and they all saw - Lucy herself saw - a perfectly ordinary wardrobe. There was no wood and no snow, only the back of the wardrobe, with hooks on it. Peter went in and rapped his knuckles on it to make sure that it was solid.

"A jolly good hoax, Lu," he said as he came out again; "you have really taken us in, I must admit. We half believed you."

"But it wasn't a hoax at all," said Lucy, "really and truly. It was all different a moment ago. Honestly it was. I promise."

"Come, Lu," said Peter, "that's going a bit far. You've had your joke. Hadn't you better drop it now?"

Lucy grew very red in the face and tried to say something, though she hardly knew what she was trying to say, and burst into tears.

For the next few days she was very miserable. She could have made it up with the others quite easily at any moment if she could have brought herself to say that the whole thing was only a story made up for fun. But Lucy was a very truthful girl and she knew that she was really in the right; and she could not bring herself to say this. The others who thought she was telling a lie, and a silly lie too, made her very unhappy. The two elder ones did this without meaning to do it, but Edmund could be spiteful, and on this occasion he was spiteful. He sneered and jeered at Lucy and kept on asking her if she'd found any other new countries in other cupboards all over the house. What made it worse was that these days ought to have been delightful. The weather was fine and they were out of doors from morning to night, bathing, fishing, climbing trees, and lying in the heather. But Lucy could not properly enjoy any of it. And so things went on until the next wet day.

That day, when it came to the afternoon and there was still no sign of a break in the weather, they decided to play hide-and-seek. Susan was "It" and as soon as the others scattered to hide, Lucy went to the room where the wardrobe was. She did not mean to hide in the wardrobe, because she knew that would only set the others talking again about the whole wretched business. But she did want to have one more look inside it; for by this time she was beginning to wonder herself whether Narnia and the Faun had not been a dream. The house was so large and complicated and full of hiding-places that she thought she would have time to have one look into the wardrobe and then hide somewhere else. But as soon as she reached it she heard steps in the passage outside, and then there was nothing for it but to jump into the wardrobe and hold the door closed behind her. She did not shut it properly because she knew that it is very silly to shut oneself into a wardrobe, even if it is not a magic one.

Now the steps she had heard were those of Edmund; and he came into the room just in time to see Lucy vanishing into the wardrobe. He at once decided to get into it himself - not because he thought it a particularly good place to hide but because he wanted to go on teasing her about her imaginary country. He opened the door. There were the coats hanging up as usual, and a smell of mothballs, and darkness and silence, and no sign of Lucy. "She thinks I'm Susan come to catch her," said Edmund to himself, "and so she's keeping very quiet in at the back." He jumped in and shut the door, forgetting what a very foolish thing this is to do. Then he began feeling about for Lucy in the dark. He had expected to find her in a few seconds and was very surprised when he did not. He decided to open the door again and let in some light. But he could not find the door either. He didn't like this at all and began groping wildly in every direction; he even shouted out, "Lucy! Lu! Where are you? I know you're here."

There was no answer and Edmund noticed that his own voice had a curious sound - not the sound you expect in a cupboard, but a kind of open-air sound. He also noticed that he was unexpectedly cold; and then he saw a light.

"Thank goodness," said Edmund, "the door must have swung open of its own accord." He forgot all about Lucy and went towards the light, which he thought was the open door of the wardrobe. But instead of finding himself stepping out into the spare room he found himself stepping out from the shadow of some thick dark fir trees into an open place in the middle of a wood.

There was crisp, dry snow under his feet and more snow lying on the branches of the trees. Overhead there was pale blue sky, the sort of sky one sees on a fine winter day in the morning. Straight ahead of him he saw between the tree-trunks the sun, just rising, very red and clear. Everything was perfectly still, as if he were the only living creature in that country. There was not even a robin or a squirrel among the trees, and the wood stretched as far as he could see in every direction. He shivered.

He now remembered that he had been looking for Lucy; and also how unpleasant he had been to her about her "imaginary country" which now turned out not to have been imaginary at all. He thought that she must be somewhere quite close and so he shouted, "Lucy! Lucy! I'm here too-Edmund."

There was no answer.

"She's angry about all the things I've been saying lately," thought Edmund. And though he did not like to admit that he had been wrong, he also did not much like being alone in this strange, cold, quiet place; so he shouted again.

"I say, Lu! I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I see now you were right all along. Do come out. Make it Pax."

Still there was no answer.

"Just like a girl," said Edmund to himself, "sulking somewhere, and won't accept an apology." He looked round him again and decided he did not much like this place, and had almost made up his mind to go home, when he heard, very far off in the wood, a sound of bells. He listened and the sound came nearer and nearer and at last there swept into sight a sledge drawn by two reindeer.

The reindeer were about the size of Shetland ponies and their hair was so white that even the snow hardly looked white compared with them; their branching horns were gilded and shone like something on fire when the sunrise caught them. Their harness was of scarlet leather and covered with bells. On the sledge, driving the reindeer, sat a fat dwarf who would have been about three feet high if he had been standing. He was dressed in polar bear's fur and on his head he wore a red hood with a long gold tassel hanging down from its point; his huge beard covered his knees and served him instead of a rug. But behind him, on a much higher seat in the middle of the sledge sat a very different person - a great lady, taller than any woman that Edmund had ever seen. She also was covered in white fur up to her throat and held a long straight golden wand in her right hand and wore a golden crown on her head. Her face was white - not merely pale, but white like snow or paper or icing-sugar, except for her very red mouth. It was a beautiful face in other respects, but proud and cold and stern.

The sledge was a fine sight as it came sweeping towards Edmund with the bells jingling and the dwarf cracking his whip and the snow flying up on each side of it.

"Stop!" said the Lady, and the dwarf pulled the reindeer up so sharp that they almost sat down. Then they recovered themselves and stood champing their bits and blowing. In the frosty air the breath coming out of their nostrils looked like smoke.

"And what, pray, are you?" said the Lady, looking hard at Edmund.

"I'm-I'm-my name's Edmund," said Edmund rather awkwardly. He did not like the way she looked at him.

The Lady frowned, "Is that how you address a Queen?" she asked, looking sterner than ever.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty, I didn't know," said Edmund:

"Not know the Queen of Narnia?" cried she. "Ha! You shall know us better hereafter. But I repeat-what are you?"

"Please, your Majesty," said Edmund, "I don't know what you mean. I'm at school - at least I was it's the holidays now."

"BUT what are you?" said the Queen again. "Are you a great overgrown dwarf that has cut off its beard?"

"No, your Majesty," said Edmund, "I never had a beard, I'm a boy."

"A boy!" said she. "Do you mean you are a Son of Adam?"

Edmund stood still, saying nothing. He was too confused by this time to understand what the question meant.

"I see you are an idiot, whatever else you may be," said the Queen. "Answer me, once and for all, or I shall lose my patience. Are you human?"

"Yes, your Majesty," said Edmund.

"And how, pray, did you come to enter my dominions?"

"Please, your Majesty, I came in through a wardrobe."

"A wardrobe? What do you mean?"

"I - I opened a door and just found myself here, your Majesty," said Edmund.

"Ha!" said the Queen, speaking more to herself than to him. "A door. A door from the world of men! I have heard of such things. This may wreck all. But he is only one, and he is easily dealt with." As she spoke these words she rose from her seat and looked Edmund full in the face, her eyes flaming; at the same moment she raised her wand. Edmund felt sure that she was going to do something dreadful but he seemed unable to move. Then, just as he gave himself up for lost, she appeared to change her mind.

"My poor child," she said in quite a different voice, "how cold you look! Come and sit with me here on the sledge and I will put my mantle round you and we will talk."

Edmund did not like this arrangement at all but he dared not disobey; he stepped on to the sledge and sat at her feet, and she put a fold of her fur mantle round him and tucked it well in.

"Perhaps something hot to drink?" said the Queen. "Should you like that?"

"Yes please, your Majesty," said Edmund, whose teeth were chattering.

The Queen took from somewhere among her wrappings a very small bottle which looked as if it were made of copper. Then, holding out her arm, she let one drop fall from it on the snow beside the sledge. Edmund saw the drop for a second in mid-air, shining like a diamond. But the moment it touched the snow there was a hissing sound and there stood a jewelled cup full of something that steamed. The dwarf immediately took this and handed it to Edmund with a bow and a smile; not a very nice smile. Edmund felt much better as he began to sip the hot drink. It was something he had never tasted before, very sweet and foamy and creamy, and it warmed him right down to his toes.

"It is dull, Son of Adam, to drink without eating," said the Queen presently. "What would you like best to eat?"

"Turkish Delight, please, your Majesty," said Edmund.

The Queen let another drop fall from her bottle on to the snow, and instantly there appeared a round box, tied with green silk ribbon, which, when opened, turned out to contain several pounds of the best Turkish Delight. Each piece was sweet and light to the very centre and Edmund had never tasted anything more delicious. He was quite warm now, and very comfortable.

While he was eating the Queen kept asking him questions. At first Edmund tried to remember that it is rude to speak with one's mouth full, but soon he forgot about this and thought only of trying to shovel down as much Turkish Delight as he could, and the more he ate the more he wanted to eat, and he never asked himself why the Queen should be so inquisitive. She got him to tell her that he had one brother and two sisters, and that one of his sisters had already been in Narnia and had met a Faun there, and that no one except himself and his brother and his sisters knew anything about Narnia. She seemed especially interested in the fact that there were four of them, and kept on coming back to it. "You are sure there are just four of you?" she asked. "Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve, neither more nor less?" and Edmund, with his mouth full of Turkish Delight, kept on saying, "Yes, I told you that before," and forgetting to call her "Your Majesty", but she didn't seem to mind now.

At last the Turkish Delight was all finished and Edmund was looking very hard at the empty box and wishing that she would ask him whether he would like some more. Probably the Queen knew quite well what he was thinking; for she knew, though Edmund did not, that this was enchanted Turkish Delight and that anyone who had once tasted it would want more and more of it, and would even, if they were allowed, go on eating it till they killed themselves. But she did not offer him any more. Instead, she said to him,

"Son of Adam, I should so much like to see your brother and your two sisters. Will you bring them to see me?"

* * *

**This is where my story starts.**

* * *

Looking up at the queen he was about to agree, until seeing the evil gleam within her eye's. Feeling sick all of a sudden from almost agreeing to bring his siblings to a complete stranger, Edmund holding his stomach replies "Ugh! I'm not feeling to good, I think I should be going now my family must be worried." Looking angry but quickly hiding it behind a sickeningly sweet smile, the Queen tries once again "Edmund, my dear I wish you would at least consider my offer." Getting up he starts to walk away only turning to meekly answer her.

"I...I'll think about it your majesty."

"Oh good, that's all I ask of you son of Adam."

Walking away from the now chilly Sledge, he does not see the anger the Queen shows upon her face, for his refusal to do as she says. When out of site Edmund begins to run hoping to find Lucy and return to the professor's house as soon as possible. After a good ten minuets screaming Lucy's name in blind faith that she might hear him, Edmund stops still and is surprised to see her laying on the ground, making snow angles like she was still in England and not in another world altogether.

"Lucy!"

Looking up from where she was laying, Lucy puts a big triumphant smile on her face upon seeing her brother who she knew would have to believe her about the world in the wardrobe, because he too is here.

"Oh Ed, I told you it was real, isn't it such a beautiful place. I love it and Mr. Tumnus hasn't even shown me around yet, You see he is afraid of the White Witch, and what she would do if she found me."

"You were right Lu, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, and poked fun at you."

"It's okay Edmund."

"No it's not! Lucy I haven't been a very good brother, to Susan and Peter but especially to you. I'm sorry Lu can you ever forgive me for being such a beast."

"Alright Eddy, I forgive you, I know dad leaving has been really hard on you."

"That's no excuse for the way I have been acting, but thanks anyways Lu."

Shyly opening his arms Edmund is plowed to the ground, and he hugs Lucy tighter than he ever has before. Unfortunately seeing the snow brings him back to reality, and reminds him that they were still in Narnia where the Queen could still find them.

"Lucy, we should go, Susan and Peter are probably worried sick."

"I don't know, last time I was gone for hours and when I got back you guys were still playing hide and seek."

Scrunching up his face, Edmund is quite confused as well. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ed, I came out and it was like only a couple of seconds passed."

Scratching his head in wonder, Edmund shugs his shoulders and says. "Well I gues we will just have to see when we get back, lets go Luce."

"Alright." 'Yawwwwwwwn'

Putting a smile on her face Lucy giggles at Edmund for being tired enough to have such a giant yawn.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry Ed, It's just so funny."

'Well I was sleeping before following you into the wardrobe, how are you so wide awake?"

"I took a nap at Mr. Tumnus house."

Huffing Edmund puts a smile on his face and starts laughing with his sister.

"Alright fun times over, lets go Lu, ladies first."

A small grin on her face Lucy walks through the trees only to slam into coats, everything from beaver fur to rabbit hair. Looking behind her after checking outside, she points to the window and says. "Look Ed, it's still dark out."

Turning his eyes to where Lucy was pointing, Edmund is surprised to see she is right, it is indeed still nighttime.

* * *

**Okay so what I actually wrote is only 649 words, but that is only because it is the first chapter. Most of this was directly from the book to give me a starting point, next chapter will be much longer and completely my own work with influence from some other fanfics I've read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so things have been better these last couple of days than I thought they would be, I have more time on my hands than I thought I would and with that time, I have realized I need to keep updating my stories, mostly because I don't have the patience to finish writing them before updating them, I need to see them published and have people give me feedback to keep my inspiration. I'm sorry about the fluctuation on my decision, but as I said in my AN don't quote me on my promise when it comes to writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Lucy, I don't know how it's possible, but you're right, I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, after all we did go to a crazy world through a wardrobe right?"

Smiling wide at the thought of Narnia, Lucy, replies. "Of course we did!"

"But what if it was all just a dream? Maybe we've been asleep this whole time?"

"Don't be like that, Ed, besides if we were sleeping how would both of us remember the same place? And what about the time change?"

'Sigh' "Ya I guess your right, I just think it's crazy you know?"

"Well I think it's wonderful, I can't wait to go back there, what about you, Ed?"

Remembering what happened and who he met, Edmund, becomes suddenly worried and pleads with his sister not to go back alone.

"Listen, Lucy, I don't think we should go there again."

"But Ed! You didn't even get to meet Mr. Tumnus."

"Please, Lucy, j...just don't go back without me Peter or Susan."

Hearing the worried tone in her brothers voice, Lucy, decides to just agree with him.

"O..Okay, Ed, I won't go back without you."

Putting a small smile on his face, Edmund, spreads his arms wide for another long needed embrace. Hugging his sister tight once more, Edmund, looks out the window and remembers what time it is.

"Lets go back to sleep, Lu."

"But I'm no...YAWN...tired."

Chuckling at his little sister, Edmund, replies. "I used to say the same thing to father, when Peter and Susan got to stay up so late, come on Lu, we can talk about Narnia tomorrow and try to convince Pete and Su to come with us."

Putting her hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide another yawn, Lucy, just nods her sleepy head and starts walking out the door. Following his sister, Edmund, gives one last glance at the wardrobe and shivers, remembering the icy eyes from the White Witch as he tried to outright refuse her offer.

Closing the door to his and Peter's room, Edmund is surprised by his brother's scolding voice. "Was it worth it?"

"What?"

"The drink of water, was it worth almost getting caught by the Macready?"

"Y...yes it was, I feel much better now."

"Whatever, you never do what your told anyways, just go to bed, Ed."

Climbing into bed, Edmund, has a tear slowly fall down his face at his brother accusation. '_Was I really that bad of a brother?'_

* * *

**Well it's another short chapter, but this was a rather odd week for my writing as I mentioned at the top of the page. Don't worry next chapter is going to be longer.**

**P.S. Please tell me what you think of the sibling interactions so far.**


End file.
